Adicciones
by tuai
Summary: Chuck/Dan/Nate o algo parecido. Tres Drabbles para la tabla de adicciones legales de jeuxatrois.
1. Alcohol

**Notas:** Para la tabla de adicciones legales de jeuxatrois en LJ. Más que un fic de tres capítulos son tres pequeños drabbles relacionados.

--

Los fines de semana en casa Humphrey eran tranquilos. Un DVD, unas palomitas y un poco de comida china mientras Rufus trabajaba en la galería hasta tarde. Y así había sido siempre. Era su propia y aburrida tradición de los sábados por la tarde. A Nate no le importaba, y tampoco es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

El microondas comenzó a pitar se fue a buscar la bolsa de palomitas.

–Dan, ¿te importa si cojo una cerveza? –preguntó un poco tímido mientras las echaba en un bol.

–No, supongo.

–Tráeme otra a mí –pidió Jenny, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

–Eh… ¿no? –saltó Dan,

–¿Cómo que no?

–No te voy a dejar beber.

–A Nate le dejas, y yo sólo tengo un año menos.

–Bueno, Nate no es mi hermana pequeña.

–Venga ya, Dan –se rió Nate desde la cocina–, sólo es una cerveza. ¿Quieres una tú?

–No –contestó.

–No seas tan aburrido –se quejó Jenny, pero Nate ya venía con las palomitas en una mano y tres botellines de cerveza en la otra.

Media película y dos cervezas después, Dan estaba notablemente borracho. No solía beber, así que no tardaba mucho en ponerse a decir tonterías. Jenny no estaba mucho mejor que su hermano, y Nate, para el que dos cervezas no eran nada, se lo estaba pasando bomba a su costa.

–Odio esta película. ¿Quién ha elegido esta película?

–Yo –contestó Nate–. Y no te metas con ella, es mi favorita.

–Pero no tiene sentido. ¿De dónde han salido esos zombies?

–De sus tumbas. ¿Qué más explicación necesitas? Son zombies.

–No lo intentes –intervino Jenny–, a Dan sólo le gusta el cine europeo raro.

–Eh, eh, eh. Eh.

–Me ha quedado claro –se rió Nate.

–¿Sabéis qué? Deberíamos jugar a un… juego –sugirió Jenny un poco pícara–. A _yo nunca…_

–¿Cómo es eso?

–Pues uno dice algo que nunca haya hecho, lo que sea, y los otros, si lo han hecho, beben un trago –le explicó Nate.

–Aha, aha, vale. Empieza –dijo Dan con convicción.

–Yo nunca… he sido detenido.

Dan bebió un trago de su cerveza.

–Eres tonto, sólo tienes que beber si te han detenido.

–Larga historia, Jenny, ya te la contaré. –Los ojos de su hermana se pusieron como platos– ¿Me toca? Yo nunca he suspendido un examen.

–Que asco das –dijo Nate antes de beber. Jenny también bebió–. Vale, ahora tú.

–Yo nunca –ella lo pensó mucho tiempo, intentando encontrar algo que les hiciera beber a los dos–… yo nunca he pegado un puñetazo a nadie.

Dan bebió.

–Chuck Bass y un tipo en un bar.

–Carter Baizen y… mi padre –dijo Nate, y bebió también.

Un par de rondas después las preguntas ya no eran tan inocentes, sobre todo por parte de Jenny. Todo empezó con un '_yo nunca he perdido la virginidad_', pasando por el '_yo nunca he sido infiel_, y terminando con '_yo nunca he tenido fantasías sexuales con alguien de mi mismo sexo_'. Dan y Nate bebieron. En los tres casos.

–¡VENGA YA! ¿Con quien?

–No son fantasías. Es. Fue –trató de justificarse Dan.

–Va, no se lo voy a decir a nadie.

–Chuck –confesó Nate sin siquiera sonrojarse.

–¿Tú también? –se escandalizó Dan–. Quiero decir… tú… mierda.


	2. ¿Tabaco?

Nate le había echado de menos, y ahora se daba cuenta. No es que Dan estuviera mal, pero cuando has conocido la vida de manos de Chuck Bass es difícil concebirla de otra manera. No solo eran las fiestas y el alcohol y los excesos, era saber que por muy profundo que cayera, el brazo de Chuck siempre estaría allí para ayudarle a subir de nuevo. Y que, por mucho dinero que tuvieran, al final acababan siendo dos adolescentes normales fumando porros en un coche. De acuerdo, una limusina.

-Así que Brooklyn. ¿No encontraste un sitio menos deprimente en el que esconderte? –dijo Chuck antes de encender el segundo de la noche.

-Di lo que quieras, pero no estuvo nada mal.

-Teniendo en cuenta que te zumbaste a la pequeña Jenny en las mismas narices de su padre…

-Yo no me zumbé a nadie, Chuck. Ese tipo de inmoralidad es más propia de ti.

-No me hagas hablar de inmoralidad, porque conozco a alguien que vendió su cuerpo por dinero.

-Vale, no sigas por ahí.

-Y ahora que has vuelto a mis brazos –dijo Chuck pasándole el porro-, ¿qué piensas hacer con tu novio?

-¿Qué?

-Daniel Humphrey. Ya sabes que no soporto a ese imbécil, si pretendes que seamos amiguitos los tres lo vas a tener complicado.

-Ya, bueno, creo que él tampoco me soporta –contestó, exhalando el humo lentamente-. Por aquello de que me _zumbé_ a su hermana.

-Lástima.

-Es un tío bastante genial, cuando le conoces.

-No tengo interés en conocerle, Nathaniel.

-Qué pena, porque él en conocerte a ti sí.

-¿Sigue escribiendo esa maldita historia?

-¿Qué historia? No –se le escapó una risita ridícula y el humo le salió por la nariz-. Pero no creo que deba contártelo.

-No me jodas.

-Creí que no te interesaba Dan.

-Me interesa si sale mi nombre en la conversación –Chuck le quitó el porro de entre los dedos-. Di.

-Estábamos jugando a 'yo nunca' y reconoció que sueña contigo. En plan sueños guarros. Bueno, fantasías.

-¿En qué quedamos? Un sueño no es lo mismo que una fantasía. No puedes controlar un sueño, pero una fantasía… -expulsó el humo con un bufido-. No quiero que ese cabrón esté por ahí pajeándose pensando en mí.

-No creo que lo haga. Quiero decir…

-¿Tú lo haces? –le interrumpió-. ¿Tienes fantasías? Conmigo.

Nate se giró para mirar por la ventana. ¿Tan transparente era para Chuck?

-A veces –contestó tras un momento-. Te vi con ese tío.

-¿Cuál de todos?

-Joder.

-¿Qué viste?

-Se la estabas chupando.

-Vaya. Un poco fuerte para empezar –apagó la colilla en el cenicero lentamente, exhalando las últimas volutas de humo-. ¿Y te gustó?

-No me hagas esto, Chuck.

-Es una pregunta sencilla. ¿Te gustó?

-Sí, supongo que sí –le espetó. Odiaba los juegos de Chuck.

No le vio llegar deslizándose por el asiento de cuero, ni vio llegar esa mano que le tomó de la nuca y le obligó a encararle. Tampoco vio llegar el choque entre sus labios, y el beso que Chuck le robó, lento y con apenas un poco de lengua, pero la suficiente para quedarse con ganas de más cuando se separó de él con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Eso nunca va a pasar, Nathaniel, pero siempre puedes pedírselo a Daniel, parece que a él también le va ese rollo.

-Ya, pero con Dan no tendría gracia.

-No, supongo que no.

Chuck se volvió hacia la ventana buscando el puente de Brooklyn en el horizonte, y puede que sonriera.


	3. Sexo

Chuck lo había leído en algún libro pero no era capaz de recordar cuál. Quizás fuera una película. _¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? Porque necesito sentir algo que no sea esto._ Y no es como si le hubieran faltado opciones, casi todas de pago, pero no ayudaban. Esas mujeres estaban vacías y, al acabar, cuando se vestían y cogían el dinero de la mesita de la entrada se sentía aún más miserable. Y más solo. Había probado con el alcohol, y así conseguía olvidar que su padre había muerto, durante un par de minutos, antes de quedarse dormido. Pero luego venía la resaca, y con el dolor de cabeza el remordimiento y la rabia y las ganas de gritar hasta que se le abriera el pecho como una sandía.

Así que se presentó en Brooklyn, borracho, sin haber dormido en dos días y con el peor aspecto que Chuck Bass había tenido nunca pese a estar recién duchado (porque Lily se había encargado de contratar a alguien para que le mantuviera vivo, y no había dinero suficiente en el mundo para pagar ese trabajo con Chuck en este estado mental). Y cuando golpeó con los nudillos la puerta del loft de los Humphrey no sabía exactamente qué hacía ni qué extraño impulso le había llevado precisamente hasta allí.

La verborrea de Dan ya se oía desde antes de que abriera la puerta, pero era distante y difusa, y Chuck no se molestó en tratar de entenderla.

–...no te las has dejado, he visto que las… –se cortó de repente al abrir la puerta, y al verle hizo un amago de volver a cerrarla, como si esperara recibir un puñetazo. Pero entonces se fijó en él–. Chuck.

–Humphrey.

–¿Q–Qué haces? –y era mitad '_qué haces aquí_' y mitad '_qué te pasa_'.

–Acuéstate conmigo.

–¿Cómo? –exclamó. Pero Chuck parecía totalmente serio.

–Sexualmente, Daniel –consiguió articular–. Acuéstate conmigo… Sexo.

–Ya, yo, eso… eso lo he pillado –se quedó callado, como esperando a que algo empezara a tener un poco de sentido, y Chuck le miraba esperando una respuesta–. No. No voy a… No.

–Nate dijo que querías.

–¿Cómo? –y antes de que pudiera volver a tomárselo literalmente, añadió–: Quiero decir… ¿De qué coño va todo esto?

Chuck suspiró y comenzó a darse la vuelta torpemente.

–Déjalo.

–No, espera –le cortó, probablemente porque Chuck tenía un aspecto tan lastimoso que no tuvo corazón para dejarle vagando por Brooklyn con ese frío–. Hay gofres recién hechos.

Chuck frunció el ceño ligeramente y, contra todo pronóstico, contestó:

–Vale.

Y entró por la puerta que Dan mantenía abierta, con paso tambaleante.

–Siéntate aquí –le dijo, ofreciéndole el sofá, porque el taburete de la cocina parecía demasiado peligroso.

–¿Esta es toda tu casa?

–Sí.

–Es muy pequeña.

–Gracias.

Por primera vez en su vida, mientras miraba a Chuck devorar gofres, Dan no tuvo nada que decir. Bueno, mentira, tenía mil millones de preguntas, pero no sabía cómo formular ninguna de ellas. Y tampoco creyó que fuera el momento. Podría haber preguntado qué hacía precisamente en su casa, qué quiso decir con eso de Nate, por qué le olía tan bien el pelo cuando es obvio que él no había sido capaz de lavárselo por si mismo en diez días y, sobre todo, por qué quería acostarse con él, de todas las personas en el mundo. Y sin embargo preguntó:

–¿Cómo estás?

Y sonó casi trivial. Como si acabara de preguntarle '_tu novia te ha dejado, ¿cómo estás?_' o '_tienes gripe, ¿cómo estás?_'. Se acababa de quedar huérfano, estaba borracho y probablemente sufría algún tipo de enajenación mental transitoria. Y sin embargo contestó:

–Bien.

Porque Chuck no es capaz de decir '_mal, muy mal, tan mal que podría tumbarme en el suelo y morir ahora mismo si no estuviera demasiado jodidamente borracho como para levantarme del sofá_'. Así que contesta que está bien, porque es lo que hay que hacer, porque es una pregunta que la gente hace por compromiso, porque es poco elegante empezar una conversación hablando directamente de negocios, así que preguntan '_¿qué tal? ¿Y la familia?_' antes de ponerse con los temas de dinero.

Dan no sabe hacer las cosas por compromiso. Y si supiera tampoco lo haría, probablemente.

–¿Así que no vas a acostarte conmigo?

–¿Por qué yo?

Pareció pensarlo durante mucho tiempo. Tanto que Dan pensaba que se le había olvidado la pregunta.

–Necesito que no sea todo fingido. Necesito a alguien que sienta algo por mí, aunque sea sólo odio.

–Yo no te odio, Chuck.

Y era verdad.

–Yo a ti sí. También yo necesito sentir algo.

Chuck le miró con los ojos apenas abiertos, esperando una respuesta.

–No. Ni ahora ni nunca.

–Nunca digas nunca.

Cuando Rufus volvió del mercado, apenas diez minutos después, Chuck Bass estaba dormido con la cabeza en el hombro de su hijo. Dan le miró por encima del respaldo del sofá y, con el más leve de los susurros le dijo:

–Trae una manta.


End file.
